


Precious Treasure

by undergrounddaydreams



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergrounddaydreams/pseuds/undergrounddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jareth sells peaches at a roadside stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. I just like to play there. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. For entertainment purposes and love of the source.

She was seeing things.

She _had_ to be seeing things.

Sarah sucked in her bottom lip and bit down. Without registering it as a conscious decision, she pressed her foot on the brake and let the car come to slow stop, the inertia seeming to transfer to the butterflies in her stomach. She gripped the steering wheel hard and then turned her head.

It was just as she thought. She hadn't been imagining it at all. The Goblin King was actually sitting in a folding chair by a roadside fruit stand reading the newspaper.

There was no way that could be a good thing.

Her inner heroine snapped to attention and took charge. Throwing the car into reverse, she backed up, maneuvering it to park in the grassy bank on the side of the road. She slammed the door as she hopped out, whipping around and steeling herself for battle.

Except…there didn't appear to be a battle to fight. He hadn't even lifted his gaze from his newspaper. If he had seen her, he didn't seem to care.

Sarah knit her brows together, worrying her bottom lip. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Was it? She had expected their reunion to be some huge dramatic...drama. But this? What was she supposed to do with this?

Shoving her hands in the back pockets of her shorts, Sarah walked the white painted line cautiously, coming to a stop directly in front of her former nemesis. He looked much as she remembered him - the wild hair, the pale skin, the strange, otherworldly beauty.

She waited for him to look up. He didn't.

Frowning, she huffed out a breath and took the plunge. "What are you doing here?"

Jareth glanced at her over the top of the newspaper. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're selling peaches."

"Did you figure that out all by yourself? How clever of you." He went back to reading his paper.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the slight. "Are they drugged?"

He sniffed dismissively. "Hardly. Did you not see the orchard behind me with your amazing powers of observation?"

She hadn't. She'd been too fixated on one nefarious goblin king that did not belong there. She made a quick scan of the landscape. There was, in fact, an orchard. A very large one. Complete with a huge run-down farmhouse and goats. It was all very...ordinary.

Which made it very odd.

She settled her hands on her hips. "Okay. _Why_ are you selling peaches?"

Jareth sighed, letting the newspaper fall to his lap. "It's really none of your business."

Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but promptly snapped it shut. She didn't know what to say to that. She tried again, failed, and then settled on a frown.

He raised a brow. "Are you going to buy any?"

"No." Was he kidding? Like she'd really buy peaches from him.

He lifted the paper again, shielding his face. "Then leave. You're scaring away my customers with that sour face of yours."

 _Pardon?_ Sarah gaped at him, but her incredulity went unappreciated since he didn't bother to notice. Noting the absence of cars on the country road, her annoyance spiked, and she aimed the pointy ends at the source. "What customers?"

"Ah, yes..." His eyes seemed to skip over her as he surveyed the deserted road. Then they pinned her like a bug on a mat. "I think you may be bad luck."

Sarah stared back at him blankly. He really seemed to want her to leave.

Why should this bother her?

She worried her lip again, realized she was doing it, and stopped. Pulling her spine straight she gave him her best I-don't-give-a-damn look. "Fine. I'll leave."

He simply nodded and went back to his paper.

She hesitated a moment before turning and stomping back to her car. Her fingers curled under the hot plastic of the door handle, she lifted and…paused.

The rational side of her brain gave her a mental shove. _Just leave, Sarah..._

 _But..._

It persisted. _Go now, while you have the chance..._

She glanced up to see that he had shifted, his shoulders hunched as the newspaper dangled between his knees. He ran a hand through his ragged hair in the universal sign of frustration as he stared off in the opposite direction.

 _Damnit._

She let the latch fall with a loud snap and walked purposely back to the fruit stand.

"Why are you selling peaches," she demanded.

He squinted up at her. "Still here?"

"Tell me why."

He leaned back in his chair and regarded her critically. "If you must know, someone has something precious to me and I want it. He has agreed to relinquish it if I sell all of these peaches." He waved a hand vaguely at the bushels of fruit on the table.

Sarah blinked at him owlishly. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

She returned his critical assessment with a tilt of her head. "Someone has something precious to you?"

"Yes."

"And you have to sell these peaches to get it?"

"Was I not clear enough the first time?"

She opened her mouth to retort but was distracted by the rumble of an engine. A Volkswagen made the slow turn onto the road and headed toward them. They watched its progress, their heads moving in unison as it drove past.

She turned back to see Jareth still watching it. She was almost certain she was seeing things again, but she would swear that there was a slight pout to his lips.

 _Damnit. Damnit. Damnit._

"Hey."

It took a moment for him to realize she had spoken and drag his gaze away from the lost sale. "What do you want now?"

"You know, you're never going to sell all these peaches if you just sit there like a lump."

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "You think you can do better?"

"I know I can do better." Years of schlepping cheap lemonade to unsuspecting neighbors could attest to that.

Making a flash decision, against her better judgment, Sarah moved past him to lean against the front of the fruit stand.

"I thought you were leaving."

She made a concerted effort not to look at him. "I thought so, too."

"What is it you think you're doing?"

"You said it was something precious to you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm helping."

"Did I ask for your help?"

"No. But you obviously need it."

He leaned forward in his chair eyeing her with ill-concealed disdain. "Do you make a habit of forcing your company on others?"

Sarah resisted the urge to bean him. "Do you make a habit of snubbing help when it's offered?"

She was spared his retort when another car turned toward them. Stepping roadside, she smiled and waved. The car pulled over to the shoulder, an older couple climbing out. Sarah helped them pick out a dozen peaches as they slid curious glances at the odd looking man watching them, took their money and smiled as they drove away.

She turned to the Goblin King, who had remained seated during the exchange, and raised an eyebrow. "See? Piece of cake."

"Still using such trite expressions?" He didn't seem to expect an answer, resuming his perusal of the newspaper.

So he did actually know who she was. She had been wondering. If anything, that revelation seemed to make things worse. If he knew who she was…

Sarah sighed and readjusted her ponytail. Shielding her eyes, she kept watch on the road.

"Do you always wander about so scantily clad?"

His voice startled her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You're turning red."

"Huh?"

"Perhaps you should sit." He gestured vaguely to a chair behind the fruit stand that had not been there before. A rainbow colored umbrella perched jauntily on top.

"Oh." Sarah glanced down to realize he was right. Beneath the mesh top covering her bathing suit, her skin was decidedly pink. _Perfect._

She sat down with a huff, grateful for the shade. Not that she would say that.

"What is a ThighMaster and would you pay $20 for one?"

Sarah sent him a confused look. "Pardon?

He continued to stare at his paper, enunciating carefully as though she were daft. "A ThighMaster – what is it and would you purchase one for $20?"

"Ah...no." She looked away and mumbled the last bit. "You don't need one of those."

"I didn't ask you if I needed it. I asked you what it was."

She was saved from answering as a car approached. Sarah popped up and hoisted a basket onto her hip. Stepping to the edge of the asphalt, she waved. The sedan slowed to a stop, a kid grinning at her as he rolled down the window.

Sarah leaned down to eye level, smiling at the woman in the driver's seat and then at the boy in front of her. "Hey, kiddo. We're selling peaches to recover a lost treasure. Want to help us out and buy some?"

He leaned his head out the window. "Who's that guy?"

Sarah turned to look in the direction the boy was pointing. "That guy is the Goblin King." Jareth looked up at hearing his title and his eyes met hers. "He might juggle for you if you ask him."

"Cool."

That was all it took. They pulled to the roadside, the boy running over to gaze hopefully up at Jareth while Sarah helped his mother with the peaches. Surprisingly enough, Jareth smiled at him and graciously agreed to his request. The boy laughed, amazed at the peaches that seemed to defy gravity, and Sarah smiled. As they were leaving, Jareth even gave him some pointers to try on his own.

"Not so hard, huh?" Sarah asked as they drove off.

His smile faded as he resumed his seat and his reading. "Did I say it was difficult? You assume too much. Not that I'm surprised."

Sarah pursed her lips and chose not to comment. Flopping back in her chair, she wondered what the hell she was doing.

He didn't want her there. He'd made that much clear. He hadn't asked for her help. He was only tolerating her presence because she forced it on him.

So what the hell was she doing? Why was she still here?

She should be at home right now doing laundry and cleaning the house, not helping mythical kings sell peaches to obtain some precious unknown treasure.

Why should she even help him? It's not like he deserved it. He was her enemy. Or was, at least.

It was stupid. She was stupid.

Stupid, stupid Sarah.

She should leave. She should just stand up right now, get in her car and drive away.

Sarah blew out a breath and slid him a sideways glance. He wasn't looking at her.

God, she was pathetic. Really, really sad.

Why was she here?

Because she was curious. Because it was definitely more interesting than organizing her pantry.

Because this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

In all the possibilities she had dreamed up over the years, not in a single one was he...indifferent. And that's what he was. Maybe slightly annoyed, but mostly just indifferent.

The realization hurt more than it probably should, and definitely more than she wanted to admit. She had obsessed about him for years and she meant absolutely nothing to him?

And here she was, trying to make him realize she was worth noticing so she could...what? Vanquish him?

The sound of an engine rattled her out of her thoughts. Standing, she waved at the couple getting out of their car and resigned herself to an afternoon selling peaches. If she was going to be ridiculous, she might as well play it through to the end. She wasn't a quitter.

The hours passed quickly, Sarah waving down cars and Jareth dazzling their occupants with his charm and magic tricks. All but one of the peaches had been sold. They both stood staring down into the bucket.

Jareth reached for it and held it out to her. "Buy it."

Sarah took a step back. "It's bruised."

"You were probably careless with it." He moved it closer and she could smell the sweetness. "Buy it."

"Oh, no." Sarah held up her hands to ward off temptation. "I'm not eating any fruit that has anything to do with you."

"Then buy it for me. I'm famished."

"Fine. Because it means we're done here and I can go home with a clear conscience."

Sarah made a production of fishing out a dollar bill from her pocket and placing it on top of the stack.

She arched a brow. "Satisfied?"

"Not even close, but it will have to suffice."

She watched attentively as he took a bite. She didn't know why, exactly. It wasn't as if she expected anything to happen. People had been eating peaches all day and they all seemed to be perfectly okay when they left.

Except that something did happen. He made a slight face, pulling something out from between his lips. He sucked it gently, and then held it up and smiled. She could just make out the words, "Clever, old man," and then he began to fade.

Sarah panicked and reached toward him. "Wait!"

He came back in full color, looking thoroughly annoyed. "What is it?"

"I...um.." Sarah searched frantically, her eyes finally finding the small trinket in his hand. Her eyes ballooned in surprise and then narrowed. "That's mine!"

"No. It's mine. I just won it."

She glared up at him. "That's my ring. I left it in the Labyrinth. I want it back."

"Exactly my point. You left it in the Labyrinth. You exchanged it for advice, poor advice if I say so myself, and therefore no longer have any claim to it."

"What do you want with a stupid plastic ring?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Give it to me!" She reached for it just as he slipped his hand behind his back.

He leaned forward so that they were eye-to-eye. "No."

Sarah reached around him to snatch at the ring, not caring that she was physically assaulting the Goblin King to get it. He lifted it above his head and she jumped for it. "Give it to me, right now!"

"Have you always been this wanton or is it a new thing?" He switched the ring to his other hand and held it away from her. "Perhaps you should learn some self-control."

Sarah stilled and took a deep breath as she glared at him. It wasn't that she really wanted the stupid thing, but she just didn't want him to have it. The mere fact that he wanted it, that he had sat out on a dusty road selling peaches all afternoon to get it, made her nervous.

"I want you to give me my ring."

"It's my ring, and no."

Sarah chewed her bottom lip as she scrambled for a solution. She looked up to find him watching her, and stared at him a long moment before speaking. "I'll give you something else in exchange."

His gaze slid over her stoically and he sneered as he met her eyes. "What could you possibly have that I'd want?"

She tried not to feel slighted at his cold perusal and lifted her chin. "What do you want?"

He looked away, quiet as he flipped the ring hypnotically from knuckle to knuckle. When the ring paused, he spoke. "The book."

"You want...the book?"

"Yes. I assume you still have it?"

"Of course. Of course I still have it." But the thought of letting it go, of not having it...

She felt her stomach clench, but she fought back the feeling of loss that was threatening to pull her under and looked up at him steadily. "Okay. I just have to go home and get it—"

"You expect me to stand here and wait? I think I'll just take the ring."

And then he began to fade again.

"No! Wait!" She sighed in relief when he seemed whole again. "Okay. Fine. Come with me then. I know where it is."

He gestured for her to step past him. "Lead the way...Sarah."

Her name slid like satin from his lips just as she passed him and she faltered.

She really was pathetic. Squaring her shoulders, she continued the march toward her car, determined not to look back and let him see just how much.

~o0O0o~

Absently, he flipped the ring over his fingers one by one, his eyes never leaving his prey. The ring disappeared in a small flash. It had gone much better than he had hoped. A slow smile curled his lips as he moved to follow. And now for the kill. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Such a precious thing, his Sarah...

~o0O0o~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Themes Challenge - #36 Precious Treasure
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, leave a contribution in the little box. ;) Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
